


Finding Rory

by ThatLesbianThere



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 12:58:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1551311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatLesbianThere/pseuds/ThatLesbianThere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Goodbye Raggedy Man" Amy spoke as she turned, the world distorting around her as she was thrown back in time by the stone angel that had taken her beloved from her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Rory

"Goodbye Raggedy Man" Amy spoke as she turned, the world distorting around her as she was thrown back in time by the stone angel that had taken her beloved from her. Rory. Oh her Rory, she couldn't think of life without him. Even before with the DreamLord, when Rory had died, life without him seemed unbearable. Her Rory. 

As her feet finally hit the floor, she looked around at the strange surrounding. She wobbled as she took in a deep breath before coughing out. The cobbledstoned ground was covered in disgusting waste, quickly moving to the side to go onto clear ground. Her heart sunk as she realised she couldn't see Rory anywhere. No! This couldn't have happened.  
"Rory?!" Amy called out "Rory?! Are you here?!" There was no response but she did get a lot of strange looks from the locals.

Amy swallowed and began to walk in the direction she believed Rory would go, towards the town centre where food and shelter could be found. Continuing to call out for her missing husband she deeply hoped she was in the same time as him. 

The ground soon began to wrap and twist beneath her, making Amy back herself against the wall of a shabby home made of bricks. The world around her began to crack and change. "Rory!"


End file.
